


Valentine's Day Cards Are For Girls (And Angels)

by anneadley5584



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cards, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is curious about Valentine's Day cards and Dean gets flustered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Cards Are For Girls (And Angels)

"Dean?"  
"Yeah Cas?" Dean Winchester replied to the angel standing a few feet away as he grabbed a fork for the chocolate crème pie Castiel had just gotten him from a nearby diner. "What is a valentine?" the angel tilted his head at an odd angle in his usual manner when confused about humans or anything related to the human race before continuing. "I do not understand what they are." Sam, the younger Winchester brother, perked up from where he was laying on his bed reading an old hunting book that had belonged to Bobby. "Why are you wondering that man? Valentine’s day cards are for girls dude." said the green eyed hunter warily before taking another bite of his pie and moaning ever so slightly from the taste. "The woman at the cash register that I had talked to briefly told me that I should consider buying you one." Sam perked up even more and now abandoned his book to pay closer attention to where this conversation was heading with a small smile on his lips. Maybe Valentine’s day would bring his older brother and their (but mainly Dean's) angel together at last. “Oh? Why’d she tell you that?” asked the ever antagonizing younger brother. “Estelle, my cashier, asked if the pie was for me. I assume the question was to be conversational as it was unnecessary information to learn. Nonetheless I told her about Dean’s love of pie and how I thought it would be a nice gesture to pick a piece up for him after his stressful day at work leaving out the part where it included a ferocious Wendigo attack and nearly getting killed. Estelle and I conversed for a few minutes longer, mostly about Dean, when she asked if the two of us had anything planned for Valentine’s Day together and if I had purchased a card yet. When I asked why we would have plans or why I should purchase a card she simply smiled, handed me the pie and told me to ‘Go get him tiger’. I do not understand why or how tigers are involved in buying cards.” As Castiel got further into his explanation, his voice grew gruffer and took on an increasingly confused tone to where it reached a confusion level only he could manage so aptly. On the bed, Sam’s grin grew wider until he choking back his laughter while Dean stood in the middle of the motel room seemingly mortified that a woman he had never met before assumed he and Cas were gay from one conversation. "Dude- you know she was implying that we're uh- Sammy, help me out here." His plea for assistance was answered with audible laughter this time. "-That we're, you know, together." "We are together in the same room so that is a logical assumption." "No-Cas, she thought we were together together. Gay I mean." "Which we are not, correct?" questioned the angel still recovering from his earlier confusion. "No! You're just my-our angel. You know…family. That's it." Dean said hurriedly trying to finish this conversation as quickly as possible. "Are you afraid to be considered homosexual by others Dean? I never realized you would be." "No it's not like that okay? I just don't like you. In that sort of way I mean. It’s not like there's any reason to feel that way towards you. You're just...Castiel. Guardian angel. But anyways tomorrow is an early day so I'm turning in. See you round Cas. Night Sammy." Avoiding either set of eyes on him the older hunter crossed the room to his bed and climbed in. "If you're trying to get rid of me Dean please just say so. I'm pleased you do not find yourself attracted to me in that manner because you are not someone who would be pleasant to be in any sort of romantic relationship with. Good night Sam." A storm brewed in the angel's bright blue eyes that mixed with suppressed sadness and disappointment before he fluttered off. A few minutes passed before Sam said anything. "Seriously dude? Way to go. I always thought you were supposed to be Mr. Smooth but boy did you just screw that up. 'just.....Castiel. Guardian angel.’? That's low and totally untrue." "What're you tryin' to say huh Sammy? I told him the truth." "No you didn't. You both clearly love each other so admit it already. He loves you Dean. It’s obvious to everyone. Humans, demons, angels. All of the above. It’s Valentine's Day the day after tomorrow so I'd advise you to buy the guy a card. He'd love it. You don't have anything to lose. You lost your dignity already tonight. Take a chance Dean. I know it'll work out." With that the younger man went to sleep leaving his brother to mull over his words for another hour, the entirety of the next day, and the majority of Valentine's Day. Around 9 pm Sam decided to take a cab and hit a nearby bar to leave Dean alone. Not five minutes later, Dean was in the impala driving down the road where he found the perfect card to take a leap of faith with that would change his life forever. Back at the motel Dean Winchester closed his eyes and prayed for Cas because he needed the angel desperately. Wings fluttered and there he appeared in usual trench coat attire and messy hair. "Listen Cas, before you say anything just hear me out. I'm really sorry for what I said and the way I acted. I was wrong and I didn't mean any of it. Truth is, I freaked because I realized how much I do care about you man and that- that I wouldn't mind doing the whole card thing and all if you were the one I was doing it with. So um...here. I didn't write inside, the cover is what's important." Dean handed Cas the card he had found earlier. It was a simple light orange card but the words on the front meant more than he could ever express on his own. "I'd go to hell and back for you." Cas looked at the card for a long few moments before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own light blue card to give to the hunter. It read one thing but it meant just as much. "You'll always be my angel." The literal angel cracked the hint of a grin at the hunter in front of him. "I understand. I love you Dean. I always will." The hunter drew nearer slowly with a matching grin. "Love you too Cas. Always." Dean said before leaning in and kissing the angel deeply for what seemed like forever. Forever however was just getting started.


End file.
